1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transmitter capable of transmitting power wirelessly, according to an impedance of an output side and a wireless power transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of wireless communications technology, an ubiquitous information environment in which people may transmit and receive desired information at any time and and in any location has been created.
However, most information telecommunications devices are supplied with power by a power cord or wire, thereby limiting the movements of a wireless terminal user. Meanwhile, some information telecommunications devices are supplied with power by a battery, but in even this case, there are problems in that a use time of an information telecommunications device may be limited after charging, and the information telecommunications devices are supplied with power by a power cord or wire at the time of the charging of the battery thereof.